Dites lui que je l'aime
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Une soirée de février avec l’amour de sa vie et une attention particulière qui bouleverse la vision des choses de Parker. Certaines certitudes de Parker ne le sont peut être pas réellement.


Série : le Caméléon

Résumé : Une soirée de février avec l'amour de sa vie et une attention particulière qui bouleverse la vision des choses de Parker. Certaines certitudes de Parker ne le sont peut être pas réellement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux feedbacks… merci…

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe entre _**Affaires de famille**_ et _**Compte à rebours**_ (saison 3)

.

Bonne lecture… !

.oOoOo.

**Dites-lui que je l'aime**

_Février 1999_

J'aime ce moment de la journée. Celui qui se trouve exactement entre l'instant où je quitte le Centre, où je tente d'oublier, de mettre de côté cette vie d'horreurs et celui où je vais le retrouver à la maison. Cette maison témoin de tant de mal, observatrice silencieuse de ma vie pénible et désespérée. Cette maison qui depuis quelque temps a retrouvé la lumière qui lui manquait, la joie de vivre qui l'avait doucement quittée.

Je ne pensais plus ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je ne croyais plus en cette notion – l'espoir. Comment aurais-je pu penser qu'un jour je serais là dans ma voiture, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres… Je viens de comprendre ce que c'était qu'être en harmonie avec ce – et ceux - qui nous entoure.

Aujourd'hui, comme ces derniers jours, Broots et Sydney semblaient curieux de ma bonne humeur. Ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Sydney affiche son sourire énigmatique et Broots profite de ma clémence pour se laisser aller à quelque familiarité avec moi. Faites-moi tout de même penser à resserrer les boulons… j'ai une réputation à tenir au Centre, et la camaraderie dont il semble faire preuve ne doit pas lui faire oublier qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable de lui demander… même si ces derniers temps les affaires du Centre sont le cadet de mes soucis.

Le sourire qui a pris place sur mes lèvres se transforme doucement en rire. Qui aurait parié, il y a encore quelques mois, qu'un homme m'emplirait ainsi de légèreté et de bonheur ? Sur la route qui relie le Centre à la banlieue de Blue Cove, j'aime penser à ce qui m'attend à la maison. Toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, secondes pendant lesquelles il m'a manqué se sont accumulées, jusqu'à former une énergie particulière qui me rend heureuse à l'idée de le serrer sous peu dans mes bras.

Ma vie a changé, il me semble que je me suis plus légère, plus sereine. Bien sûr je sais qu'au fond, rien, ni personne ne pourra me délier de mon funeste destin et de ma triste réalité, mais lui, me donne l'impression contraire. Une bulle d'air, une échappatoire, un espoir…

Cette transformation se ressent dans mon travail. Cela ne me déplait pas, j'aimerais fuir cet endroit froid et sinistre pour un endroit où le rire résonnerait et le bonheur se ressentirait dans l'air. Mais c'est impossible. Purement et simplement inimaginable. Seuls Broots et Sydney sont d'ailleurs officieusement au courant pour nous. J'appréhende les remarques de mon père et de sa poupée Barbie, j'ai peur que tout n'ait été qu'illusion. J'ai peur que tout s'effondre. Je ne le supporterais pas. Je protège notre relation secrètement et jalousement à l'abri de ceux qui pourraient lui nuire. C'est-à-dire plus ou moins une grande partie de mon entourage.

Le soleil est déjà couché depuis longtemps, et les étoiles pointent peu à peu dans l'immensité du ciel. Je ne devrais pas travailler aussi tard… J'arrive enfin dans la banlieue de Blue Cove et remonte la route qui mène jusqu'au pavillon. C'est étrange cette sensation, plus je me rapproche de lui, plus je me sens attirée… ma parole, cet homme a un pouvoir incroyable sur moi !

Je gare la voiture – si on peut appeler ça garer -, prends mon porte-documents et le dessin de Debbie et descends du véhicule. Cette gamine est étonnante… aujourd'hui Broots m'a transmis un « cadeau » de sa fille pour moi. Un dessin très soigné représentant une grande femme brune avec une mini jupe, une main sur la taille. J'en souris encore. C'était moi qu'elle avait dessiné ! Elle avait accompagné son esquisse d'un mot très touchant ; je garderais ce cadeau précieusement.

La journée avait donc bien commencé, et rien aujourd'hui n'était venu assombrir le tableau. Pas de Raines, de Lyle ou de poupée à sucette à l'horizon. C'en était troublant. Mais la journée s'était déroulée doucement jusqu'à ce soir…

Je sortais de la voiture, et mon ventre se serra. Aucune lumière ne venait de la maison. Ce n'était pas normal, tous les soirs – je lui avais demandé – la lumière restait allumée sur le seuil. La maison pouvait même paraître plus ou moins animée parfois. Ce soir, rien. La maison était plongée dans le silence ; bien qu'elle soit souvent silencieuse, à cet instant-là, ce silence n'avait rien de rassurant. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge et je serrai un peu plus fort les clés que j'avais dans la main. Je parcourus rapidement les marches qui me séparaient du perron, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonne St Valentin mon amour… !

Thomas était face à moi, une rose rouge à la main et me souriait bêtement.

J'avais complètement oublié. On était le 14 février.

L'inquiétude qui m'avait comprimé le ventre, mit quelques secondes pour me quitter. Puis, je vis derrière lui, dans le salon des dizaines de bougies allumées et la table dressée pour nous.

- Crétin, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! en me détendant enfin.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Parker… que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Il me prit par la taille et m'attira pour me faire entrer.

Il était là, présent, pour moi et rien que pour moi. Je l'attrapai par la chemise et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonne St Valentin Tommy… lui dis-je tandis qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers.

Je saisis la rose qu'il me tendait et le suivit dans le salon. Je déposai mon porte-documents, les clés, mon manteau et observai ce que Thomas avait préparé. Des dizaines de bougies de toutes les tailles avaient été disposées partout, sur la table basse, une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres trônaient.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Il me tendit un paquet rouge. J'étais confuse, j'avais simplement oublié cette fête, je n'avais donc pas pensé à acheter quoique soit. Quelle honte ! Je m'assis à même le sol, et lui tout près de moi, face à la cheminée.

- Ouvre-le !

Alors avec l'excitation d'une gamine, je déchirai le plus soigneusement possible le papier cadeau si bien plié. Quand je vis le présent, j'éclatai de rire.

- Une chemise en flanelle !

- C'est pas grand chose, dit-il en riant lui aussi, d'ailleurs c'est la mienne, celle que tu préfères… !

La chemise rouge à carreaux, à peine repassée, représentait bien plus que le plus beau des bijoux à mes yeux. Elle était imprégnée de son odeur, cette odeur qui me rappelait tous les moments vécus avec lui.

Je le regardai alors dans les yeux, et vis tout son amour et toute sa tendresse. Je me hissai vers ses lèvres et y déposai un baiser.

- Je t'aime Thomas

À trop me pencher, j'étais tombée lourdement sur lui. Il éclata de rire. Il parcourut délicatement mes lèvres de ses doigts et m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Je t'aime Parker

Comme pour ne pas laisser s'envoler ces quelques mots, je le serrai encore plus fort. Puis je me relevai sur l'avant bras.

- Mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, moi…

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur mon visage, et se releva sur son avant bras.

- Le plus beau cadeau qui soit, c'est que tu sois là avec moi… tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, ça vaut bien tous les cadeaux du monde ! et ce qui me rendrait le plus heureux ce serait de vivre avec toi et construire notre futur ensemble…

J'avais arrêté de rire. Je me relevais complètement et le regardais. Lui non plus, ne riait plus. Il parlait de nous. J'aimais ça. De ne plus parler de je, mais de nous.

- Parker, je sais que tu as un passé dont tu ne veux pas parler, je ne te force pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que dans le passé, je n'étais pas complètement moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé ma moitié, la femme que j'aime. Je suis heureux, tu l'es, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. S'il te faut du temps, je prendrais le temps, on peut construire au présent notre couple…

Notre couple… Que j'aime l'écouter parler.

Pour toute réponse, je lui pris la main, et entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

Il me sourit.

- Nous allons passer à table mademoiselle…

J'en avais oublié le dîner.

- Je vais me changer. Je fais vite…

- …d'accord… ça veut dire qu'on mange dans une heure…

- …Te moque pas ! Promis ! je fais vite, j'enfile une robe…

C'était la moindre des choses, m'habiller pour l'occasion. Je l'embrassai furtivement et me précipitai dans la chambre, prête à lui montrer qu'il me faudrait moins d'une heure pour me préparer.

Quand je vis quelque chose sur ma table de nuit.

Je le pris entre mes mains : une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur. Pas de mot, rien. Inutile, je savais qui en était l'expéditeur. Il m'envoie toutes les années un cadeau, ce cadeau, la traditionnelle boite.

J'ignorais pourquoi, je pensais que cette année il oublierait, ou qu'il s'en passerait.

Je vis que la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Jarod. Il était entré alors que Thomas se trouvait sûrement ici. Quelque chose me troubla. Je ne sus dire quoi tout de suite.

Jarod et Thomas, dans la même maison.

C'était quelque chose de perturbant. Le plus dérangeant, c'était que je ne trouvais pas le pourquoi de cette gêne… Ce cadeau avait provoqué en moi un tremblement.

Aucun mot, rien. Comme s'il savait que cet oubli volontaire déclencherait exactement cette réaction.

Après tout c'était un génie. Avait-t-il prémédité ce geste ? Savait-il pour Thomas et moi ? Avait-t-il agi en connaissant ma « nouvelle » situation ? Autant de questions que je ne m'étais jamais posée et qui à présent se bousculer. Depuis que Thomas avait surgi dans ma vie, Jarod et le Centre était un monde que je m'efforçais de tenir loin du monde qui abritait Thomas et notre relation. Vivre dans deux mondes, en équilibre sur un fil tendu entre deux parties de ma vie. Risquée comme situation. Le risque de chuter à tout moment, de perdre cet équilibre était grand. Je m'étais efforcée à mettre la plus grande distance entre ses deux parties de ma vie, et en un soir les deux mondes n'étaient plus qu'un dans mon esprit. Jarod dans le monde de Thomas, ou Thomas dans le monde Jarod ? Lequel avait violé le territoire de l'autre ? Et mon monde à moi alors, le monde de Parker ? Lequel des deux était mon monde ?

Bon sang ! Je deviens folle !

- Parker… le dîner est servi… !

Mince Thomas !

Ces deux mondes qui se mélangeaient me paniquaient.

J'ouvris le placard et enfoui le cadeau sous une pile de vêtements. Plus la boite de chocolats serait hors de portée, moins je penserais à lui.

C'est ce que j'espérais.

Quand je sortis de la chambre, Thomas me demanda pourquoi je ne m'étais pas changée. Un peu perdue dans mes pensées, je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enfiler une nouvelle tenue.

Face à un bredouillement incompréhensible, Thomas me sourit et me prit la main.

- Aucune importance Parker…

Quand il me sourit, mes pensées semblèrent se remettre en place presque naturellement. Il était là, avec moi. Je me sentis fondre, comme chaque fois lorsqu'il me sourit ainsi.

Il me servit un verre de vin et l'on trinqua. « À nous ».

Il s'approcha de moi, et son odeur m'envahit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime Parker

Alors une larme coula le long de ma joue et quelques mots sortirent instinctivement de ma bouche, sans réellement savoir à qui je désirais les adresser.

- Je t'aime aussi…

.FIN.


End file.
